Days of Summer
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Summer Lockwood: bastard child. That's the first thing that people think of her. After the death of her mother, she is sent to live with her father, unaware that he is dead as well, instead landing with her stepmother and brother. To make matters worse, her mother's death was her fault. Now she finds herself torn between a vampire and a hunter Stefan/Summer/Jeremy
1. Chapter 1

I was picking up my mom from laser eye surgery since she couldn't drive at the moment due to temporary blindness. This wasn't something that my dad could do because I didn't really have a dad. I was the child of an affair, which is not the best thing that can happen. I've never met him and he wasn't there when I was born. In exchange for a monthly child support, my mom wouldn't talk to him or about him and I wouldn't try to contact or find him. Basically the money was for him to pretend that I didn't exist.

So, I'm Summer Lockwood. To be honest, I didn't really want to know him. I was happy without a father. I do wonder why my mom never decided to marry anyone else. Did she think that guys wouldn't like her because she had a kid? All I know is that I'm glad that she decided to keep me. Growing up with a single mother is a lot better than growing up in foster care.

"So how do you feel?" I asked my mom as I walked over to her and grabbed onto her. She had some bandages over her eyes. I don't know why she chose to get the surgery.

"I feel fine." She declared. "I should be able to see by tomorrow."

I led her to the car and helped her into the passenger seat. I then took the keys and got into the driver's seat. At that moment, we heard a thunderclap. It sounded like it was going to storm.

"You should take the back way home." My mom suggested.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I questioned as the water began to pour from the sky.

"Yeah, you're a good driver." She stated. I blushed. I mean yeah, I've never got a ticket or been in an accident, but I don't know if that makes me a good driver or just a lucky one. I turned on the lights and the wipers and began to drive.

It was raining really hard. I probably shouldn't have even been driving, but I was the only one who could, so I didn't have a choice. I just needed to drive slowly and everything would be okay. I could do this.

Everything was going okay until we arrived at the bridge. It was still open, so I drove toward it. Suddenly, a dog ran out in front of me. Not wanting to hit it, I swerved, which ended being a bad thing, because it caused us to go into the water.

"What's happening?" Mom asked. I was coughing and began to unbuckle my seatbelt. I then noticed that my mom's seatbelt was wrapped around her neck as we began to go under. I tried to untangle it, but it wasn't working. "Summer, you need to get out and try to survive."

"No, Mom, I'm not going to leave you." I told her. I tried before I noticed that I was choking her. I tried to stop but I heard her stop breathing. I felt a brief instance of pain as I cried and tried to get out of the car, which I managed to do, but the current was strong. I couldn't swim it and just laid down, knowing I was about to die.

I didn't die. I was found by a hunter who ended up taking me to the hospital. I didn't understand why I hadn't drowned. It didn't make any sense. I felt myself choking on the water.

The funeral was a day after I got out of the hospital. The court didn't think that there was any way that I could live on my own, so they decided to send me to my father: Richard Lockwood in Mystic Falls.

This takes place after Growing Pains. So it should be obvious that Summer managed to survive because when her mother died, she activated her werewolf gene, which she doesn't know about. So what's going to happen when she arrives in Mystic Falls to find that her father is also dead. Summer is played by Alexandra Chando. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Memorial

I walked up to the door. I was a wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a black skirt and a black pearl necklace. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. I couldn't believe that I was going to meet my father for the first time. The door was answered by a woman with brown hair in a bob.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yes, my name is Summer." I declared. "I'm looking for Richard Lockwood. He's my father."

"You haven't heard." She remarked. I looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "Richard died this past spring."

"Oh." I responded. I guess I wasn't going to meet my father. I was kind of looking forward to it. I turned to leave.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked me.

"My mother died recently and the court thought it would be good for me to come here." I explained.

"Well you don't have to go." She told me. "I'm Carol. Richard was my husband. If you want, you can stay with my son and I, who I guess is your brother. Forgive me for being a little surprised. I did suspect my husband of having an affair at one, but I didn't think that a child amounted from it."

I guess it was an option. I mean the house was very large. It wouldn't be somewhere bad to live and I had a brother. I wanted to meet my brother.

At that moment, a guy about my age came down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom." He greeted. I guess he was my brother. He then stopped when he noticed me. "Who the hell are you?"

I was about to speak to introduce myself, but Carol cut me off before I could begin.

"Tyler, this is Summer. She's your sister." She answered. I just smiled weakly.

"I knew it." Tyler remarked without any surprise. "I knew my dad had to have other kids."

He then noticed a smell. I couldn't help but notice a certain smell to him as well. It was a very strange smell. It kind of smelled like death.

"You've activated the curse." Tyler stated.

"What? What curse?" I questioned, completely confused by what he was talking about.

"When you kill someone, you become a werewolf, but I'm guessing that you haven't turned yet." Tyler replied. That was the craziest thing I've ever heard.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked. I don't swear often, but that was all that I could think of. There was no such thing as werewolves.

"Do you notice anything strange after you killed someone?" Tyler asked me.

"Well, all I know is that I managed to survive in a river when I surely thought that I would drown." I replied.

"You didn't drown because your lungs regenerated." Tyler told me. "You need to trust me because on the full moon, you're going to turn into a wolf. I know because it's happened to me before."

"This is insane." I told him. I wasn't sure if he was crazy, or if I should really believe it.

I decided to get in the shower because I wanted to know what the bathroom was like. I took out my iPod and selected a song that I wanted to listen to. I needed to make sure that I would be able to hear it on the current setting. I began to hum along with the words of the song as the water washed over me. I took out my shampoo and was about to wash my hair when I suddenly heard some gunshots.

I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel before I ran downstairs. When I got there, I saw a frantic-looking Carol, a broken window, and a blonde girl wearing a robe.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Caroline, Tyler's girlfriend. Who are you?" She responded.

"Summer, his sister." I answered. "Can I just ask what happened?"

This man just came in and started to shoot Tyler. He knows that the council fire was a cover-up." Carol explained as I looked at the spot of blood on the floor.

"So where did Tyler go?" I questioned.

"He jumped out the window." She told me. I realized that I should probably get dressed and do something. I would have to wash my hair later.

Caroline ended up taking me to this boarding house where this male friend of hers named Stefan apparently helped to the bullets out of Tyler. They were wooden bullets. I didn't understand how he could still be alive after that many shots to the chest.

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"We're vampires, okay." Caroline explained. "Well Tyler is a vampire/werewolf hybrid."

"These are specially carved." Stefan noted as he examined the bullets. "If you were a normal vampire, you'd be dead."

"This guy knew what he was doing." Tyler remarked. "His gloves must have laced with vervain or something. He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one."

"I cannot believe all of this." I stated. "I mean if I didn't see you healing right before my eyes, I wouldn't believe any of this."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Stefan replied. "But you're a part of this world whether you want to be or not."

You know Stefan was actually pretty hot. It was too bad that he already had a girlfriend. I looked around the house.

"So are there any other vampires in town?" I asked.

"There's my brother Damon and my girlfriend Elena and that's not even getting into the other hybrids and the Originals?" Stefan told me.

"Who are the Originals?" I inquired.

"They're the first vampires." Caroline responded. "They're people that you avoid. Also, you shouldn't go telling people about all this supernatural stuff. We'll tell you who you can talk to."

"So are you saying that I can only be friends with who you tell me that I can be friends with?" I asked in offense. I didn't like people telling me what to do.

"You can be friends with whoever you want, but we don't need to spread the information of who knows about us because we want to restrict it to people that we trust right now." Tyler remarked.

The next was some kind of memorial for the council people that were killed in the fire. I didn't really want to go, but Carol insisted that I should. I think it may have been because she didn't completely trust me to be home by myself. I guess it was warranted considering that I could have been making up the whole bastard child thing to get some money of them or possibly steal their stuff. Other people probably would do that.

So I wore a black and white to the church. I didn't really know anyone. It was strange to be at a funeral for someone that you didn't know. I was pretty sure that I didn't have to say anything. I did kind of wish that I could have been here for my dad's funeral, though.

I looked around and saw that people were setting up. I really didn't like being in this church to be honest, I didn't want to be in any church. It was only a few days ago that I was at my mom's funeral.

I walked into the building and came across a guy with short brown hair. Going by the descriptions that I had been given, I think he was Stefan's girlfriend's brother, who was also single.

"Hi." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." He reciprocated, including my smile. "So you're Tyler's sister, aren't you?"

"Half-sister." I remarked as I held out my hand. "I'm Summer."

"Jeremy." He told me as he shook it.

"So I don't really want to be here." I remarked. "My stepmom thought it was a good idea for me to come even though I just came back from a funeral a few days ago."

"How did your mom die if you don't mind me asking?" Jeremy questioned.

"It was a car crash." I answered. "Well a crash doesn't really do it just justice. It was more that I ended driving into the river to avoid hitting a dog. I tried to save her, but I kind of ended up accidentally strangling her. I don't know if she would have survived anyway because I apparently only survived because I'm a werewolf and she couldn't see."

"So you mom was blind?" He asked.

"She had just had laser surgery, which was why I was driving." I clarified. "All I know is I would be better off if I had just hit the dog, even though I like dogs, and I guess that I kind of am one."

"I think wolves are cooler than dogs." Jeremy stated. "But you're not going to like becoming one."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know Tyler pretty well." He answered. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 18." I declared. "I guess that means that my dad was getting it on with his wife and my mom during the same time period."

"You know my parents were killed a car crash too." Jeremy told me. "It was actually pretty similar to the one that you were in to be honest, except the bridge just gave out and Elena survived because she had Stefan save her. There's a much more complicated version to it, but I won't bore you with the details."

"So we should probably get ready for this memorial." I told him. "It was nice meeting you."

I went to take my seat. I was sitting with Carol because I wasn't sure what else to do. I didn't want to encroach with Tyler's friends at the moment. Maybe I could get to know them better when I get to school. They began to talk about each person who died in the fire. I wondered how long this was going to take considering that there were twelve people that died. It was kind of boring to me.

Carol then went to the podium. I guess since the pastor was one of the victims, there wasn't anyone else to commiserate the funeral. Wasn't there anyone else from the church still alive? It seemed a bit weird.

"So now April Young was here to say something about her dad." Carol remarked. "April? April?"

There was an awkward silence. Whoever this April chick was didn't seem like she was coming to the podium. I knew it was Pastor Young's home that they were all in. I do wonder how a gas line suddenly bursts into flames.

So April didn't show up, but Elena ended up walking over to the podium. Apparently she had just become a vampire and was struggling a little. She actually looked kind of sick. I guess I was glad that I wasn't in her shoes right. Elena began to say something or tried to say something, but she appeared to be having a really hard time getting words out. She looked kind of like this girl at my old school who had bulimia and ended up having to go to rehab, but she was a vampire and vampires don't have bulimia…at least I don't think that they do. Jeremy ended up taking her back to her seat.

At that point, they called for a hymn. Who sings at a funeral? It doesn't really seem to be appropriate unless you're singing something really sad. It was at that time that I began to notice a strange smell. It was a familiar smell, definitely something that I had smelled before. I quickly figured out what it was. It was blood: fresh blood. Someone was bleeding, but it wasn't coming from anyone in the congregation. It appeared to be coming from the upper level. Could I do something about this?

Tyler then came up to the podium and interrupted the song. He began to say something about Pastor Young. Just what was he doing? All of a sudden, a gun went off, firing a stake that hit in the heart. It was at that point that everyone began to panic and run. I decided to go over to the only people that weren't panicking.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"It's got to be that hunter." Stefan replied.

"Someone has to help April." Elena remarked. I guess it was her that was the one who was bleeding. I went over to Tyler as he pulled the stake out of him. I hope that this isn't a normal thing that happens here.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." Tyler remarked.

"I'm calling an ambulance." His mother stated.

"I said I'm fine, Mom." He repeated.

"The whole town saw you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." Carol argued. Yeah, that was a good point. I'm guessing that the whole town isn't clued in on the vampire thing. I decided that it would be best for me to go at this point. There was no point in me staying out here.

Later that night, Carol didn't really have a choice but to leave me home alone because she was at the hospital. I was bored being there all alone. I guess I kind of happy when someone came and knocked on the door. I opened it and it was Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I was currently barefoot.

"My friends and I are going to do something and I thought that you might be interested in coming along." He replied. "We're going to meet at the school. I can give you a ride if you want."

When I got there, I noticed that the group from before was there, that also included an older guy who was Stefan's brother Damon, a dark-skinned girl who was the witch Bonnie and a blonde guy who was the human Matt.

"What is the she-wolf doing here?" Damon asked.

"I invited her here." Jeremy stated. At that point Stefan grabbed one of these paper lanterns.

"We've all lost someone, multiple someones even this is how we're going to say goodbye to them properly." Stefan declared as he lit one of them "This is for my nephew Zach and my friend Lexi."

Everyone one by one began to mention the people, except Damon. I decided to do it.

"This is for my mom and my dad who I never got to know." I remarked as I lit the lantern.

So Summer got thrown into the fray right off the bat. She quickly found out that Mystic Falls is a lot different from where she grew up and she also found out that she's a werewolf, but it's going to be a little while before she turns which isn't helped by the show abandoning the moon cycle. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The Rager

I got up early today. Tyler was coming home and I wanted to see him before school. School was going to be weird. I can't say that I was looking forward to it. I was wearing a grey t-shirt with a lace design and jeans.

"So this Connor guy came and attacked you in the hospital?" I asked as we walked back into the house.

"Yeah and he stuck a needle in my mouth and drained some venom my teeth." Tyler added. "Werewolf venom kills vampires."

"There are so many rules about this wolf stuff." I remarked. "So because you're a werewolf and a vampire, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want and you always have this anti-vampire toxin in your teeth?"

It was at that point that I noticed two guys were in the house. I was confused. Tyler seemed to be as well.

"Who the hell are you two?" He asked.

"Tyler, it's okay. They're here for your protection." Carol explained.

"More deputies?" Tyler asked in exasperation. That last one didn't really work so well.

"Not exactly." A British-accented voice piped in as a man with curly blonde hair walked out.

"They're hybrids." Tyler sighed. Just who was this guy and what was he doing in the house?

"I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked." The man said before he walked over to me. He took my hand and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Klaus."

"Summer." I replied with a blushed. I could sense a lot of animosity between him and Tyler. "I need to get to school."

I really didn't want to be late on my first day, but I guess the first day is the best day to be late. I headed out to my car: a blue Toyota Camry, which I had because insurance had covered the accident and headed to Mystic Falls High School. Once of the first things that I noticed was a flyer for a curfew. I headed into my first period History class and found a seat by Stefan and Elena. They looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's the first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom." Stefan replied. Alaric was the old teacher who was a close friend. He apparently died when Elena became a vampire.

"First period and I've already ready to bawl my eyes out." Elena remarked.

"Morning everyone." Another British accent greeted us. This was a girl named Rebekah according to the other students.

"Just like that I'm no longer feeling sentimental." Elena seethed.

"So, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house." Rebekah replied as she handed out fliers. "It starts from 5th and goes to whenever. You're welcome to join Elena if you would like to bury the hatchet."

"It's a pretty enormous hatchet." Elena quipped.

"Well I'm feeling generous." Rebekah remarked. Rebekah seemed to be the popular bitchy girl that every high school seems to have. Still the idea of a party sounded fun.

"New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?" Elena asked.

"He didn't kick me out. I left." Rebekah argued.

"So you left the only person on Earth that actually likes you?" Elena responded. I had a strange feeling that a girl fight was about to happen.

"Well your boyfriend liked me once." Rebekah stated. Okay, so she's a vampire. "Actually, a lot more than once."

"Why are you still in town, Rebekah?" Stefan asked, seemingly hoping to ease the tension between the two of them or maybe to make her angrier. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"But History is my favorite class." The blonde remarked. "Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman? Oh, that's right. I killed him."

Elena took her pencil and threw it at her. Rebekah caught it easily. She threw it back at Elena, hitting her just above the heart. Elena pulled it out and stepped out of class. I don't know what I could have done, but I followed her and so did Stefan.

"Breathe, just breathe." Stefan instructed. "You haven't felt this kind of rage before."

"I hate her." Elena declared through her teeth. This definitely went beyond _Mean Girls _stuff. "I didn't think that I was capable of hate, but I hate her and I hate that I hate her. That's the hunter."

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked.

"Jeremy." Elena remarked as she noticed him walking toward her brother.

"No, you clean up. I've got this." Stefan instructed. I decided to go with her to the bathroom.

"So, I'm guessing that this goes more into her killing the teacher." I commented as the door opened and a girl walked in.

"There you are." The girl said. She seemed to be holding her neck in a strange fashion. That was when I smelled the blood. "Rebekah sent me to check up on you."

"I'm fine, Heather." Elena declared.

"I'm not." Heather declared as she Elena too realized that she was bleeding. She began to fidget.

"What's wrong Elena?" Rebekah asked as she entered the restroom. "Getting hungry?"

"Okay, this needs to stop." I piped in. "You two are acting like children."

"Why don't you mind your own bloody business, wolf girl?" Rebekah replied.

"You shouldn't be here!" Elena shouted. "This is my school and my life and I'm not going to let you ruin any of it."

"It's my school now and my life, maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here." Rebekah suggested. "And I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways. How inconvenient for you."

Rebekah rubbed some of the blood over her face and Elena growled at her.

"See you in Gym." Rebekah remarked before she left and took Heather with her. I was out of my depth with this.

At lunch, we met up with Caroline.

"It was a valiant first day effort." The blonde remarked. "No one will judge you if you want to go home."

"I don't want to go home. I want to kill her." Elena told us.

"Now that's a bit extreme." I commented. "I'm sorry, but murder is never the answer."

"Let's leave the murdering to Damon." Stefan suggested.

"So do you just want me to ignore her to death?" Elena asked.

"She's trying to make herself feel better. She knows that everyone hates her, so she hates back. Don't let her make you angry." Stefan suggested.

"Did you study psychology?" I questioned.

"Let's just skip the rest of the day." Stefan added. "We can have some fun. I feel like this day is really lacking."

"Sorry, I don't have mind control powers to make people think I was here." I stated.

"Okay, we'll go to her party and show her that she can't intimidate me." Elena agreed. I guess that's a good idea as long as it doesn't lead to more violence. "I just have to go home and change first."

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked after she left.

"She's channeling all of her emotions into rage to feel purpose." Stefan explained. "I used to do it too."

I went home and found Tyler was still on lockdown. I found him talking to girl.

"Are you one of hybrids too?" I asked her.

"No, I'm Hayley. Who are you?" She questioned.

"Summer, his sister." I answered.

"You didn't say you had a sister." Hayley said to him.

"He didn't know." I declared.

"You shouldn't be here." Tyler told her. We agreed on something. "His hybrids are all over this house and so is he."

What was so special about Klaus?

"I know. One of his hybrids was with a pack I ran with." Hayley told us. "He called me and told me that he was coming to protect a guy named Tyler and I thought what are the chances. The least you could do is pour me some fancy rich people scotch."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" I asked. "What?"

"You have a lot to learn about being a werewolf." Hayley told me.

"Well I'll take a rain check on a lesson." I remarked. "I'm just here to get changed."

There was something really off about this girl. I went up to my room, hoping that none of these hybrids were in it. I hoped that there would be soda at this party or juice or something without alcohol.

I met up with Elena and Stefan. It seemed like Caroline didn't want to come. They walked in the door easily.

"Wow we didn't have to be invited in. I wonder who used to live here." Stefan stated.

"Or who died here." Elena commented.

"Maybe it was just for sale." I proposed. Elena was glaring at Rebekah. If I did know better, I'd think she was into her.

"I'm just going to quietly hate her from afar." Elena replied. I guess it was better than trying to kill her. I really wished Caroline was here so I wouldn't be the third wheel. Stefan then stole a guy's cup with his mind control. That was probably unnecessary. Elena was about to drink it when she noticed someone.

"April's here." She noted. I was glad to know that she was okay.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Elena announced.

"And I am going to find something a little stronger than beer." Stefan responded.

"I'll go with you." I stated as I grabbed Elena's arm and we walked into the kitchen and there was April.

"Elena, thank God I know someone." April declared as she held out her hand for me. "I'm April."

"Summer Lockwood." I responded. I wasn't sure if April knew about this vampire stuff or not.

"I'm glad you came. Are you thirsty?" Elena asked the Young girl. Yeah, I couldn't resist that one.

"You used to babysit me and now you're giving me drinks." April remarked.

"It sounds about right." Elena said as I went through the fridge and found a single bottle of Mountain Dew. I guess it would do.

"If my dad could see me now." April remarked.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm trudging through my denial phase." April replied. There was something that I wondered.

"Are you living by yourself?" I questioned.

"At the moment, yeah." She answered. That was kind of unfair. Did Mystic Falls not have child services? "So my first weekend home from boarding school, my dad smelled cigarette smoke on me. How would he not be able to smell a gas leak?"

"So you don't think it was an accident?" Elena asked.

"It just feels like…" April started.

"…Like something wicked this way comes." Rebekah cut her off as she walked into the kitchen. Now I had to deal with more of her and Elena fighting. "It's like this town's cursed or something."

"April, why don't you go look around the house and I'll find you in a bit?" Elena suggested.

"Did I forget to uninvite you?" Rebekah asked.

"Did you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the council?" Elena countered. I don't know if I even could mediate two vampires.

"I don't give a damn about some dumb council." Rebekah remarked in offense. "You come into my house and throw around false accusations and now you want to drink my beer?"

Rebekah stole the cup from her. It was at that moment, I noticed Elena was burning. It was the sunlight. For some reason, she couldn't handle the sunlight anymore. I decided to stand in front of her and block the rays.

"Give me my ring back!" Elena demanded.

"Get it yourself." Rebekah instructed as she threw it into the garbage disposal and turned it on and then left.

I decided to close the blinds to make it easier for her to grab the ring. At that moment, Elena reached into her back and pulled out a stake.

"No, no, no. We are not doing that." I ordered her. "There will be no killing anyone."

"Did Damon give that to you?" Stefan asked as he appeared in the room.

"She's not gonna stop." Elena argued.

"Yes, she will. Don't let her get under your skin and she'll get bored and torment someone else." I explained. "That's how you deal with girls like her."

"Rage is a very powerful feeling, but take it from me, guilt will destroy you." Stefan added.

"So you can either go after her or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here." Stefan suggested. She picked the latter, meaning that they ditched me. This is why I don't like being the third wheel. Well Elena did do a kegstand before leaving.

I headed home and upstairs and found Klaus was upstairs in the study.

"You know you're quite an attractive young thing." He commented. "It's amazing how someone like you can be related to someone like Tyler."

"We have different moms." I answered.

"So it seems that your brother has been cheating on his girl." Klaus remarked. "It's quite a shame. Who could ever do that to some like Caroline?"

I don't think that there was anything romantic between Tyler and Hayley, but maybe he was right. I mean I didn't even know Tyler that well.

Klaus then answered the phone.

"Hello, Damon." Klaus responded. I found myself able to hear what Damon was saying.

"Klaus, where's Tyler?" Damon asked.

"Tyler's on house arrest right now." Klaus answered.

"Well I'm going after the vampire hunter, so if he wants to join…" Damon replied.

"He wouldn't. I, however, am very interested." Klaus answered.

So Klaus left as well." I decided to head to my room and work on my novel. A lot of teenagers say that they're going to write a novel, but I already had one that was half-finished. I even had the ending planned out. I just needed to figure out how to get there.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. That would make it hard to get any work done. I decided to answer it because it was Jeremy.

"Summer speaking." I answered. My mom suggested that I answer my mom like that when I was younger and it just stuck.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked me.

"I'm trying to write. Maybe I will actually listen to this curfew stuff." I stated. "What are you doing?"

"I am coming over to get you to come outside." He replied.

"I really want to work on my book." I pouted, but he had already hung up. In a few minutes, he had arrived. I went to answer the door. "You know we're gonna get in trouble for this."

"You need to live your life a little." Jeremy told me.

"Well if I was living my life, there would be something that I'd want to do." I stated.

"What's that?" He questioned. He looked so cute when he didn't know what I was gonna say.

"This." I said before I kissed him.

So there's chapter three. I've decided that Summer will be a good girl who doesn't drink or like violence. We'll see how long that lasts. So do you like her with Jeremy or Stefan more? PLease don't forget to review.


	4. The FIve

So Klaus finally left our house. I don't really know anything about him because no one will tell me anything. It's kind of annoying. I did here from Stefan that the vampire hunter was supposedly dead. Even though I don't like violence, I guess it would be good if he couldn't kill anyone.

I wore a low-cut white t-shirt and burgundy pants. I wasn't sure if I was Jeremy's girlfriend or not. I mean we kissed, but we didn't really do much. I didn't want to bring a guy inside because I was new here. I wasn't really a guest, but I still didn't feel comfortable people over.

I decided to text him because we needed to define what we were doing. Well, I needed to. I don't know if he did.

"_What are you doing today?_" I texted him.

"_Damon's taking Elena to college so she can learn how to feed._" He replied.

"_I asked what are you doing?" _I responded.

"_I'm not doing anything. Wanna come over?"_ He asked.

I went over to his house, which apparently he and Elena owned and paid for by themselves. I really don't know how they managed to make that work. I guess they've been through a lot more than I have. I wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

He opened the door and I stepped inside.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Do you like video games?" He responded.

"That depends if it's _Grand Theft Auto, _or _Mortal Kombat_, then no." I answered.

"What about _Mario Kart?"_ He asked.

"_Mario Kart _is good." I said as I took a controller.

"So you really don't like violence." Jeremy noted as we both sat down in front of the TV "That's kind of weird for a werewolf."

"Well I don't know what normal for a werewolf is." I pointed out.

"From what I know, anger and violent urges are pretty common." Jeremy told me.

"Well I do have a short temper, but I do my best to keep it in check." I explained. "So what's the deal with this Klaus guy? No one will tell me anything about him?"

"He's kind of an evil douchebag." Jeremy answered. "That is not an exaggeration. He's killed a lot of people, including our aunt."

"And he has a thing for Caroline?" I asked. That I was able to figure out.

"That's very complicated, but Caroline doesn't like him back." Jeremy replied. I picked Donkey Kong as my character.

"So have you ever wondered what happens to the turtles that were in the shells?" I asked as we began to play.

"I think it's best not to think about it." He responded. That was probably true. "Also don't go eating mushrooms. They'll mess you up. So do you have any plans for college?"

"I don't have any money for college." I admitted. "But I guess that's not a problem anymore, considering that my family is rich. I'm still undecided. I hear UVA is a nice school. Is that where Elena went?"

"No, she went to Whitmore." Jeremy responded.

"I've never heard of it." I admitted. It must have been one of those colleges that really weren't known for anything, like King College in Tennessee.

Jeremy was definitely a lot of fun to be around. I don't think that he would be bad boyfriend material. You know it's kind of amazing how someone who lost so many people would be able to have fun like this. I would think that they would be a nervous wreck that would want to avoid everyone.

"So what do you have to eat around here?" I asked.

"We have some lunchmeat and some fried chicken." Jeremy answered. "We haven't been on our own for very long."

"Well it can't be hard to be on your own at all." I remarked. "I don't know how you do it."

"Elena and I have grown up fast." He explained. "That's what it is like living here."

"I don't understand why you want to stay." I declared.

"Well the trouble seems to follow us wherever we go." Jeremy told me. "I spent a few weeks in Denver, but that didn't really help."

"So how do you feel about your sister being a vampire?" I questioned as I opened up the fridge.

"It's not ideal, but at least she's still here." He said as he began to make a sandwich.

"I guess it's good to just have someone." I agreed. "I'm glad to have Tyler in my life. Even though I don't really know him. It's nice to have someone that I'm related to, to have some family left."

"Yeah, that's how I feel." Jeremy stated as he got some Pepsi out of the fridge "So how do you feel about sex?"

"I've never had it." I answered. "I've heard it's good."

"You've really never had it?" He questioned.

"I wasn't really that popular at my old school." I said. "Everyone knew me as the daughter of the women who had been knocked up by some rich guy. If they weren't calling me that, they were calling me a hippie bitch. I'm not a hippie just because I don't like violence."

"Well no one thinks that about you here." Jeremy replied before he gave me another kiss. It only lasted a few seconds because we were interrupted by my stomach rumbling.

"I guess we should eat." I told him.

So after lunch, he took me up to his room because I wanted to see it. It was kind of a mess.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't really had people in here for a while." He explained as he picked something up off of the floor.

"Well I guess it's okay as long as you didn't bring me up here to sleep with you." I joked.

"No." He responded. "I have way too much respect for you for that." He replied. "Now that I think of it, I probably need to go to the store. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure." I agreed. Yes, it was a little strange going grocery shopping with someone that you barely knew, but I wanted to.

So the two of us headed to the grocery store. Jeremy and I definitely had a few things in common. Both of us had no parents (though I did have a stepmom) and both of our siblings were vampires. Okay, so that was basically it, but he seemed okay with my personality and he hasn't done anything to put me off yet. I think that this could work.

The grocery store was everything that you expect from a grocery store.

"So what do we need?" I asked him.

"Umm…" He responded.

"You didn't bring a list, did you?" I questioned.

"No, but I know that we needed some milk and we should probably get something that I can make for dinner." He answered. "I don't know if Elena is going to be back."

"Well I'll stay over and you can make me something." I suggested as I grabbed a basket. "Or I can make you something."

"Or we can make something together." He countered. "Just be warned, cooking isn't my strong suit. I picked up a little from my dad, but I'm still not very good."

"Well, it's a good thing that you have me then." I told him playfully.

After we had got everything, we went to the register. This was apparently the kind of grocery store that doesn't have a self-checkout lane. It's like Target, that makes you get in the line and never has the express lane opened, so even if you only have one thing, you still have to get behind the person that a gazillion things. I have a lot of hatred for Target.

Anyway, once we were done with the grocery store, we headed back to his house. He went to unlock the door, but as soon as he did, a man grabbed him.

"Let him go!" I demanded.

"Klaus has requested his service." The man replied before he ran off. I had to do something. I also had to put this food away. I can't let it spoil. Since the door was unlocked, I took it in quickly. I put up the cold stuff, realizing that the other stuff could wait until later. There had to be a way I could find Jeremy. I then realized that maybe since I'm a werewolf, I could use his scent to track him. I went over to the video game and the controller that he had used. I felt like I was a dog doing this, even though I technically was. I hope I don't get fleas.

I decided that it would be best to just take the controller with me. I went outside and locked the door. I followed it in the direction before I eventually ended up in front of a huge mansion, not unlike the one that I was living in. I banged on the door.

Some random blonde woman dressed in gold answered it. I pushed past her and went to find Klaus.

I went and found Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah at a table…eating dinner.

"Where is Jeremy?" I demanded of the hybrid.

"I see that we have an uninvited guest." Klaus stated as I looked at him angrily. I needed to be civil in this, but I also needed to find Jeremy. "Relax, Love, he's just doing a favor for me."

"Favors don't involve kidnapping." I argued. I could see that Jeremy was right. Klaus did seem like an evil douchebag. "Where is he?"

"He's drawing a picture of the hunter's tattoo since he's the only one who can see it." Stefan explained. "He's going to be fine."

"But if you want to stay here until he finishes, you're welcome since you can't be compelled to leave." Klaus replied. "My sister was just about to give us a history lesson."

I was rightfully confused by that sentence. I guess if they had some food, I could eat it.

Rebekah said that she used to be engaged this vampire hunter who was like the current one and there were five others, hence the name The Five. Apparently they didn't know that she was a vampire and this took place almost 900 years ago.

"Wow, you're really…old." I commented. Both Rebekah and Klaus glared at me and I figured that it would be a good idea for me to just shut up and listen to the rest of the story.

So anyway, the two of them and their family sought to hide in plain sight by becoming friends with these hunters. I guess it was a good strategy. Unfortunately, the hunters eventually caught on and used these magic daggers that can prevent them from moving.

"So how did you get free?" I asked.

"Me being part werewolf, I am unaffected by silver." Klaus explained. I honestly thought it would be the other way around. I guess that was good to know. "So after the attack on us, I went and killed each member of the Five."

So all five of them, I guess.

"I'm done with this." Rebekah stated as she got up and walked out of the room. I guess being betrayed by her fiancé and them having him killed by her brother must have been some pretty bad memories. Maybe that was why she was such a bitch.

I needed to see if I could find Jeremy and get him out of here. Klaus was definitely not a good person for him to be around. Klaus probably was not a good person for anyone to be around, actually. I began to look around the house, I still had the controller so I could find out which room Jeremy was in. I began to go towards the stairs. Klaus ended up speeding in front of me. He was very fast.

"Where do you think you're going, Little Wolf?" He asked me.

"I want to take him home." I stated. I think Stefan went to talk to Rebekah or something.

"You can take him home when he is finished." Klaus declared authoritatively. "I suppose we can go check to see how he is doing."

I walked behind him upstairs and down the hallway to a room. Inside the room was Jeremy and a black man without a shirt on.

"How is everything going?" Klaus asked Jeremy.

"It's all done." Jeremy declared as he handed Klaus a piece of paper.

"No, there has to more. I know that there's more." Klaus stated as he looked it over.

"That's all that there is." Jeremy argued as I looked over the weird design on the paper. "Summer, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you." I explained.

"You should have done that." Jeremy stated.

"Well now that I don't have any more use for you, you two can go on your merry way." Klaus declared. "There is one small thing."

Klaus grabbed the bracelet that was on Jeremy's wrist and removed it.

"Forget everything you learned here tonight as soon as you leave." He told him. That must have been the mind control thing.

I grabbed Jeremy's hand and we went downstairs and out of the house. I don't really see what the point of Klaus making him forget would be when I could easily tell him everything. I still don't know the point of the story or why Klaus needed Jeremy to draw the tattoo.

Right now, I just wanted to get him home. I knew that no one would be able to hurt him if he was at home. I wish we could have had the dinner that I had planned. He was probably hungry since I don't think Klaus fed him and I barely ate, so I guess I could make the food.

He unlocked the door and we went inside.

"So do you still want to make dinner?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. I was glad that he was okay and I guess that Klaus didn't really harm him. I still don't understand why he couldn't just ask nicely. I decided that I wanted to stay with him, at least until Elena got home. I went to his room and decided to lay in his bed with him for a few minutes. I didn't expect to fall asleep.

So Summer went to save him from Klaus. Aren't she and Jeremy just adorable together? Of course there is the question of what's going to happen when Jeremy dies. How will she be affected? Will she go into Stefan's arms? Please don't forget to review


End file.
